


Someone I trust [Artwork]

by Chizuruchibi



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drawing, Episode Tag, F/M, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Romance, Season 4 Spoilers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuruchibi/pseuds/Chizuruchibi





	Someone I trust [Artwork]

I drew this after the very unexpected season four finale. I was expecting to hate it, but I didn't. I loved it. And the moment he searched for her hand, I just melted inside. I knew I had to do something along those lines. Twisted my own hands as reference.  
  
Still not sure how this website works for fanart, so I hope I didn't mess anything up.


End file.
